


Matryoshka

by Shining_Moon



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Moon/pseuds/Shining_Moon
Summary: Chan wanted to help water and watch her grow. Rose refused to see him more than a friend. But when people are tamed, it is known that they become unique only to each other.Side Note: Loosely inspired by The Little Prince





	Matryoshka

The warmth against her hands felt so good that she didn’t want to let go of the cup. The cold outside was more welcoming than the hot summer, but Rose’s joints didn’t seem to agree and neither did her cousin as she was still trying to warm herself up after having come in to work. Sitting at the table, setting up her laptop, Rose smiled as she heard her cousin’s employee’s making fun of her because the both of them were used to a much warmer climate.

  
Taking in a whiff of her latte, Rose leaned back and took in the winter climate. It felt good to be away from home for the holidays and avoiding the huge family get-togethers for once. Like, she loved the family, but huge groups of people were not her thing. Spending time in this café was where she enjoyed spending her time best _especially_ with the Christmas decorations.

  
Then, almost right on cue as, her cousin’s two favorite customers came walking in at the same time they did almost every day. One of them Rose recognized immediately with his orange tinted hair and cute freckles. He had really soft features so his freckles reminded Rose of little constellations on his face. However, although he seemed so pure, his voice also took her by surprise as it shook her to the core like a heavy bass.

  
The other customer, she kept a close eye on as he approached the counter, getting ready to order. In fact, as she watched, she was also surprised her cousin hadn’t already rushed to the counter to take their order either.

  
“Rose,” she heard one of the baristas beckon, her over.

  
Confused, Rose walked over as she saw her cousin outside the window in a rush to where it seemed was back in the direction of the apartment. “Hey, what’s up?”

  
“Do you think you can cover for Jaz for a couple minutes? She forgot something back at the apartment and promised to be back as soon as possible,” the barista asked with pleading eyes.

  
“Okay, but I’m a little slow at working a cash register.”

  
“That’s alright. All we need is someone to get the job done.”

  
Getting behind the counter which she had done once or twice before when Jaz was teaching her special coffee tricks for when making coffee at home. This was the first time Rose was actually behind the counter to work and she was already beginning to regret it. The apron fit a little big too, but she was just happy that it wasn’t an all-day gig.

  
“Good morning, how are you today?” Rose stood face to face with the boys for the first time ever.

  
“I’ll take an iced mocha please,” Jasmine’s crush ordered.

  
The freckled boy looked confused as he was just about ready to order and then suddenly changed his mind. “By any chance do I know you from somewhere? You look vaguely familiar.”

  
“No, sorry. You might recognize my cousin, Jasmine, in me. We both take over the same side of our families so we have similar features,” Rose said.

  
“Oh, you’re related to Jasmine?” Jaz’s crush got excited. “Is she alright? She didn’t catch a cold, right?”

  
Rose chuckled. “She’s fine. She had to step out for a couple minutes, but she will be back.”

  
“I’m relieved,” the other boy smiled. “I’m Felix by the way and this is Minho. I’d introduce you to our other friend as well, but he seems to have disappeared.”

  
“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Rose,” she said cheerfully. “I’m sure your other friend will come out of hiding soon enough.”

  
Within a couple more minutes, their order were taken and they sat down to wait. Rose could really see why Jaz thought Minho was attractive. His eyes just shine and his hair and lashes were to die for. Not to mention how cute he was when began asking for Jaz. Rose thought it was adorable, but only probably because she’s a little biased and is rooting for her cousin.

  
Taking a long desired sip of her latte again, Rose savored the mix of cinnamon, ginger, and the Indian spices. The cinnamon really stood out though amongst all the flavors, but she wasn’t complaining. It added to the feeling of the holidays. Fixed at home in a special mug and whipped cream on top, on a cloudy day, in front of a fireplace perhaps made her mouth want to water.

  
Putting down her cup, Rose immediately went red when she saw that someone was standing there having witnessed her in her fantasies. Clearing her throat to compose herself, it was all in vain as she fell apart again when she realized who was standing before her. They both studied music together at school, but he was at a much higher league than her that she couldn’t even bring herself to be in his presence and only enjoyed watching from a distance when he had to perform in class. Yet, here he was standing in front of her.

  
“-ation on what’s good?” He asked.

  
“Sorry, could you repeat that?” Rose mentally slapped herself out of her daze.

  
Looking her in the eyes now he asked again, “Do you have a recommendation on what’s good?”

  
“Well,” Rose pondered. “Americano is a popular choice, lattes and mochas are also popularly ordered, mmm and also the cappuccinos.”

  
His eyes went back up to the menu, clearly not impressed with the suggestions. “I’m actually not a huge fan of coffees, to be honest. Do you have any other suggestions?”

  
“It’s really cold outside for them, but the smoothies are some of the best here. Also for the holiday season, hot chocolate is a good choice,” Rose was a bit quicker to answer this time.

  
He shook his head. “Maybe I’m not asking the right questions. What do you usually order?”

  
_“Me?”_ Rose felt a little caught off guard. “Well… I like the Chai Latte. That’s what I usually order… when I’m not in the mood for coffee since it’s tea, but it’s also prepared the same way I like my coffee hence the latte part. And as a bonus, the cinnamon is such a nice addition for the holiday feel if you’re into that sort of thing.”

  
“Is that what you were taking a sip of?” He asked, motioning to her cup.

  
“Yeah,” Rose blushed. “Would you like to try it?”

  
“I think so,” he sounded more convinced this time. “In a medium please.”

  
Finishing the order was pretty easy and as he walked away, Jasmine caught Rose off guard as Jasmine eyed him walking to the table with Felix and Minho. Rose could have sworn she heard a small giggle leave her cousin’s mouth, but she was too afraid to ask. However, if one of the most popular guys at school was friends with frequent customers here, why had Jasmine failed to mention anything of the sort?

  
“You’re as red as Santa’s suit,” Jasmine finally decided to mention as Rose began taking off her apron. “I have to admit that he has a really attractive smile and his features are nice too, but he’s not my type.”

  
“Am I really that red?” Rose checked her face which indeed felt hot. “I am never going to do this again. I felt like I was talking to a celebrity and now I’ve made a fool of myself.”

  
“But he _is_ a celebrity, so I’d say you’re qualified to feel that way,” Jasmine laughed.

  
“I mean he’s popular at school, but I wouldn’t say he’s a celebrity.”

  
Jasmine shook her head. “How long have you been living inside a box?”

  
“What?” Rose asked in shock. “He goes to the same school as me, is a grade younger, but can play the piano as though it’s an extension of him like nothing. Most of the girls at school have major crushes on him, but I prefer not to join that massacre for good reasons. That’s all it is.”

  
“He is so much more than just a school crush, Cuz,” Jasmine laughed. “You just talked to Bang Chan, the leader of Stray Kids, JYP’s newest boy group and one of the biggest monster rookies of the year. So yes. I believe that qualifies him to be a celebrity.”


End file.
